


Mourn For You

by findtherightwords



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findtherightwords/pseuds/findtherightwords
Summary: "Mr Scamander! Do you think Dumbledore will mourn for you?"Newt throws Gellert's own words back at him, and it leads to too much thinking on Gellert's part.





	Mourn For You

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to write more this holiday season, but irl issues came up.  
> This was a prompt given to me by a friend, also written when I was half asleep. Hope you guys like it though.

Gellert didn't need his ability to know how the rally would go. He wasn't subtle with his calling, and the Aurors had ways of finding things out anyway. They weren't unwelcome to him; it only meant a bigger audience. A chance for more people to hear his speech and join him. Anyone who desired to come, for any reason, would be welcome. He wasn't concerned with the safety of himself and his followers, knowing plenty well he could handle their company on his own. He'd done it before, multiple times. 

He saw familiar faces amongst the audience as he spoke - Tina, Queenie, her No-Maj lover, and Newt. He felt the presence of the Aurors when they came in as well. He called them forward but made it clear the people on his side weren't meant to strike. No, that wasn't how they'd win people over, they had to be better than the Aurors. They couldn't be the first to cast a spell. 

After losing one girl, Gellert dismissed the rest of his followers to both keep them safe and for them to further spread the word of their cause. The tomb became rather empty, leaving only his most faithful companions, those against him, and the few that were considering joining. A protection spell of fire was cast, and only those with true belief in what he stood for could pass. Most passed through without issue, including Queenie and Credence. He only lost one, who he'd seen days ago wouldn't make it. 

Now it was only him and those he knew from New York. The fire had consumed a lot of the other Aurors already, ones who would never pledge allegiance to him. His wand waved, letting the fire pick out who would do him and his cause harm.  
His eyes fell on Newt, the elder Scamander lurking not far behind him. He'd take more pleasure than he should, getting rid of the young boy. _"Mr Scamander... do you think Dumbledore will mourn for you?"_ he asked, his tone playful. No matter how much it displeased him, the close relationship the Magizoologist had when his former friend got under his skin.  
_"Do you think he will mourn you?"_ Newt threw back at him, catching Gellert off guard. He paused, and an indescribable pain shot through his body. Not one of physical pain, no, Newt had barely moved. But his words cut him deep. 

Shaking it off, Grindelwald aimed his wand to send more fire toward him, in hopes to kill him. 

A lot of what followed was almost a blur in his mind, at least looking back at it. He knew he lost the chance of Leta Lestrange joining him, and that his fire had gotten out of control. They left before anything could happen, and made their way to Austria. Nurmengard.

\--- 

 

Newt's words stuck with him for longer than he liked, but no matter much he tried, he couldn't shake them. It was as if his words alone were some unknown creature, one that Gellert couldn't see, but could feel. It was weighing him down, and haunting his thoughts. He tried to focus on the wins he'd received, having a Legilimen, as well as an Obscurial, but his mind would drift back.  
The realization that somehow he'd lost the blood pact during the rally didn't help either. He could have locked it away somewhere, hid it where no one would be able to find it to keep it safe, but he was reckless and kept it on him. It was the reminder of a happier time, and made him feel like a piece of Albus was there with him.  
Perhaps it was a bit of a hope that his old friend and former lover would change his mind once more and come join him. 

As far as Gellert knew, the blood pact should be unbreakable, but if anyone could do it, it'd be Albus. It'd just be a matter of time. That too weighed heavy on his heart. The pendant was a sign of a better time, one of the best times. Those who knew of their friendship believed that he'd manipulated him, only wanted to use them. They couldn't be more wrong. 

Not many people knew the extent of the two's relationship, how deep it ran, the romantic side of it, but they had been hopelessly in love. Mutually. The two young boys planned to change the world together, side-by-side. After the duel with both Dumbledore boys, he tried to close his heart off, but every now and then, those feelings would resurface. 

_"Do you think he'd mourn you?"_ the question played over and over again, nonstop. Grindelwald felt like he was going insane. He'd seen the fact that they'd eventually duel, at least with the current path that they were on, but he couldn't see who would come out victorious. It was too far out, apparently.  
Would Albus truly be able to kill him, if it came to that? Would Gellert be able to? He tried to believe he could. After all, he knew the Obsurus inside Credence would have enough power to level a whole city, if not more. The intent was to use it to defeat the only person who would be strong enough to defeat him.  
He considered the idea that maybe he could go through with it if it wasn't his own hand. But in a wand-to-wand combat, Gellert didn't have faith in himself. Not unless the feelings faded over the next few decades. 

Still, it had been over thirty years, and they were just as prevalent as they were when he was sixteen. 

_"Do you think he'd mourn you?"_

No. He probably wouldn't. And that hurt Gellert more than anything in the world. 

He tried to will away the water that pooled in his eyes at the thought. Glad he was off in his own private section of the castle, he picked his wand up and gave a motion that made chaos of everything wrong him, a sound of broken frustration leaving his lips. 

Albus Dumbledore would never mourn him, not anymore, and he knew that.


End file.
